Spring Fling
by destiny-rebellion
Summary: Aaaaah a Ball! A perfect time for long awaited romance to blossom! CM and JL. THIS FANFIC IS FINALLY FINISHED!
1. and he shall come

Spring Fling

It was a sunny spring day at Blake Holsey Prepatory and two girls, one with bright red hair and another with dark and curly locks were sitting outside enjoying the sunshine.

"God this school is dull," Josie said while resting her chin in her hands,

"There's nothing to do," she continued,

"Tell me about it," Corrine replied while returning to her science homework,

Just then the intercom sprung into life and the familiar voice of Principal Durst was heard.

"Attention students, I am pleased to announce that there will be a Spring Fling Ball to be held a week from tomorrow in the Elliot Manor just down the road. Formal dress will be required and it would be preferable if you came accompanied by a partner. Thank You."

"Speak of the devil." Josie murmured sarcastically.

--0--

"Hear about the dance?" Marshall Wheeler asked his roommate as he entered his dorm,

"Yep." Lucas answered emotionlessly, lying on his bed looking up at the bare ceiling,

"Know who you want to ask?" Marshall responded as he started putting his books on his desk

"Yep" Lucas said without care,

"Do I know her?" Marshall asked,

"Yep." Lucas answered,

"Does she happen to have red hair and room with a girl named Corrine?"

"You mean the love of your life, yep that's the one," Lucas sat up,

"Corrine is not the love of my life." Marshall said defensively,

"Not according to what you say in your sleep..."Lucas trailed off,

"Ha!" Marshall laughed, "You don't exactly keep quiet about Josie while your sleeping."

Then they realized they were late for science club and left the convosation there.

A/N. Okay I know it's a little short but the next chapters will be longer. Plz review so I know I'm on the right track!!!!


	2. Dresses and rejection

Chapter 2

Over the next couple of days the boys at Blake Holsey noticed some weird changes going on with their female classmates. Although for once it had nothing to do with the fact there was a black hole in the science office. Instead they had all seemed to have caught spring fling fever, which meant giggling every time a boy walked past and constantly talking about what they were going wear or how they were going do their hair.

"This whole occasion is too…floral" Josie said sitting down to the group for lunch

"Oh come on you got to be a little bit excited" Corrine replied

"Not really" Josie answered

"Then is suppose you won't be joining me dress shopping this afternoon?" Corrine raised an eyebrow

"Dresses!" Josie said trying to hide the excitement in her voice "I mean…I guess I could come. But! I'm not going to enjoy it"

"Sure your not" Corrine laughed

Then one of the boys spoke for the first time.

"So are you excited about the dance?" Marshall asked Corrine trying to sound casual

"…yes…I'm getting my dress today" Corinne explained

"Right" Marshall said feeling stupid

"Oh is that the time, I've got to go, are you coming Josie?" Corrine hurried her things together and got up to leave the table.

"Actually Corrine I was kinda hoping to talk to you.." Marshall called after the girls, but they were already out of sight.

"Smooth" Lucas sniggered behind the book he was reading.

xXxXx

"What about yellow?" Corrine asked

"Too happy" Josie said flipping casually through a rack of dresses

"Black?" Corrine said holing up a long black gown

"It's not a funeral" Josie said even though black would have been her first choice for any other occasion but she had a feeling that she would want to look nice next Saturday night.

"Pink?" Corrine said hopefully

"I'm not even going to comment, Corrine" Josie walked to the other side of the shop which was heavily crowded with schoolgirls trying to find the perfect thing to wear.

Then right at the back of a row of 'last seasons' Josie came across something that interested her.

"Perfect" she whispered.

xXxXx

Marshall was pacing around his room as Lucas was sitting watching him.

"Ok, it's Sunday night and we have until Saturday" he said

"Uh-huh" Lucas nodded

"But what if someone else asks her first" Marshall panicked

"Oh please you and Corrine are like perfect for each other, it'll be easy for you"

"And why won't it be for you?" Marshall stopped walking and looked at Lucas curiously

"Because Josie likes Vaughn and he's obviously going to ask her, AND even if I asked her first she would end up with Vaughn at the end of the night anyway." Lucas continued "let's face it I'm going to end up dancing with Principal Durst" Lucas moaned and fell onto his back.

"Unless!" Marshall said excitedly "you ask someone else other than Josie."

Lucas sat up and pondered the thought. Eventually he said "That might work"

xXxXx

The next day after class Josie was approached by Vaughn

"Hey" she greeted him as she was packing up her stuff

"Hey, can I talk to you alone?" he asked

"Sure" Josie said as picked up her bag and followed Vaughn out of the door

"It's about the ball" Vaughn turned to face her. Josie knew what was coming but was surprisingly not as excited as she thought she would be. Then she saw Lucas walking out of classroom and finally all the confusion about who she really liked was cleared up.

"Oh yeah that reminds me I was going…shoe shopping with Corrine so I better go. See ya" Alright it was a lame excuses but Josie didn't want to tell Vaughn that she didn't want to go with him. Now all she had to do was find Lucas.

She found him right at the end of the hall. Talking to a girl that she didn't know. As she approached the girl smiled at Lucas and then walked off.

"What was that all about?" Josie asked him

"Oh um I just asked Katie to go to the ball and she said yes!" he smiled

Josie felt her heart plummet, Lucas had finally moved on.

"Oh, cool" she tried to sound happy for him

"Do you have a date yet?" he asked

Josie lied "Um…yes, I'm going with Vaughn.

"Of course" Lucas tried to sound happy for her.

"I'll see you later then" Josie said and ran off to find Vaughn.

"Hey Vaughn!" Josie called at him across the football field

"Wanna go to the ball with me?" she asked hopefully

"Yeah sure" Vaughn shrugged and continued passing to Stu

"Cool" Josie said relieved, even though inside she wasn't as happy as she thought she should be.

A/N- Ok I know this chapter was kind of pieced together but the next one should flow along nicer and center on Corrine and Marshall. Thanks for all the great reviews! I should have chapter 3 up tomorrow(in my time that's Sunday)-and possibly chapter 4 because I won't have time during the week.


	3. Surprise!

Chapter 3

Josie sat on the end of her bed. Corrine on the end of her own.

"He finally moved on" Josie said, staring into space

"Well you couldn't have expected him to stand around waiting for you to decide all this time could you?" Corrine replied moodily.

"What's wrong with you?" Josie asked defensively

"It might have something to do with the fact that it's Wednesday and no-one has asked me to the ball yet and you're here complaining that you're _only_ going with the captain of the football team" Corrine said getting quite emotional.

"Corrine, if you haven't noticed but Marshall's been trying to get you on your own for days now, I would have thought that some of that 172 IQ would have told you that _he_ wants to ask you" Josie laughed

"You think he wants to ask me?" Corrine said hopefully

"You really aren't as smart as you think you are Corrine" Josie shook her head and then realized they were going to be late for their first class.

xXXXx

"Quit it" Lucas said calmly

Another piece hit him

"Quit it" he said still trying to sound calm

Then a piece got caught in between his eyes and his glasses.

"That's it" he yelled playfully and grabbed Josie who had been throwing popcorn at him and tickled her as she squealed and tried to kick him off.

'This is fun even if he doesn't share my feelings for him' Josie thought and she reluctantly attempted to make him stop. Then, to her great disappointment, they were interrupted by Vaughn wondering what colour flowers to but Josie so they matched her dress.

'Now I know how Lucas feels' Josie thought. 'With Vaughn always getting in the way'

xXXXx

"Hey, Marshall" Corrine said happily as she went to see her friend in his room

"Hey Corrine" Marshall replied, extremely happy at his surprised guest "What's up?"

"Oh nothing just thought I'd come and visit" Corrine said casually

"I'm really pleased you did" Marshall blushed, "there's something I've been meaning to ask you"

"Ok" Corrine said calmly, she had made herself promise she wouldn't get to excited

"Would you like…" but he was cut off.

Professor Z was in the doorway. "Corrine I've just had someone show up in my office, Marshall I think you should come too." he sounded serious.

They rushed down the stairs and reached Z's office "Brace yourselves" her murmured.

He opened the door and standing right in front of them was Marshall. Except this Marshall was wearing all black and eyeliner.

A/N- Alright is the appearance of Mirror Marshall to cliché? Please be honest. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	4. How can i help?

Chapter 4

M/MarshallMirror Marshall (just so you know!)

xXxXx

"Hey Corrine" M/Marshall said sounding like he wasn't too concerned that he had just traveled through a wormhole to another reality.

Corrine was lost for words. Marshall was just staring at his counter-part looking very worried about what he was seeing.

"Corrine" Z started. "you have a lot of explaining to do, but first Lucas and Josie should be here"

"I..I..I'll get them" Marshall said looking as though he was very pleased to be leaving the situation.

Once he returned with a confused Josie and Lucas(both who screamed at the sight of another Marshall), Corrine started telling her whole mirror-traveling story. M/Marshall just stood there chewing his gum and listening while ignoring the strange glances he was getting from everyone in the room. After Corrine was finished, everyone was silent. Then Marshall said "That explains a lot".

xXxXx

That night Corrine stood outside Marshall and Lucas' door. Took a deep breath and knocked gently.

The door opened and the original Marshall smiled when he saw Corrine. "Hey" his smile continued to grow.

"Hey, is the _other_ Marshall here?" she asked trying to sound friendly and innocent.

Marshall's smile fell, he turned around and said "Hey eyeliner! someone's here to see you!".

M/Marshall came to the door, he was wearing clothes that were a little more this world but you could still tell him apart from the real Marshall.

"Can we go somewhere and talk" Corrine asked.

"K" M/Marshall said as he closed the door and followed Corrine down the hallway. It was before curfew so she figured she'd go outside, she desperately needed the fresh air.

"Why are you here?" she asked straight up.

"I don't really know, probably the same reason that you came to my world" this had been the most M/Marshall ha said since he arrived.

They sat down on a bench outside. There was no-one else around and their only light came from the distant football field where the football team were having practise.

"So you're here to…become more…logical…do you have a test coming up or something…" Corrine thought about how she had to become more creative when she had gone through the mirror.

"No, it's not my school prouds itself on grades" M/Marshall laughed.

"Then why are you here" Corrine was getting a little hysterical.

"Maybe…I'm here to help you" M/Marshall said solemly and turned to Corrine whose face was only inches away from his.

"How would you do that?" Corrine asked quietly

"Depends on what you need help with" M/Marshall whispered and leaned into Corrine and briefly let his lips touch hers. He pulled away briefly before putting his hand on her cheek and pulling her mouth back to his.

xXxXx

Josie, who had been doing homework had briefly glanced out the window to see Corrine and Marshall(who was wearing normal clothes so she assumed it was the one from her world) talking. She hoped that Marshall was asking her to the ball, then suddenly they started kissing. Josie couldn't help but smile, at least one of them was getting what they wanted.

A/N- Hey guys sorry it's taken a while I was having writers block since my English teacher gave me a C in creative writing! I'm not saying this is brilliant but at least it's something. Next chapter up next week(hopefully).


	5. The closest thing

Chapter 5

Corrine came back to her room late that night. After her little make-out session with M/Marshall she had taken a long walk to figure out how the original Marshall would react if he found out about her and M/Marshall . Would he still ask her to the ball? Would he avoid her because he finds it weird to think of another version of him and her kissing? Did he even like her in the first place?. She came to the conclusion that the sooner M/Marshall was gone, the better. Josie was fortunately asleep when she finally got in; she was glad that she didn't have to be questioned on her whereabouts all evening until the morning.

xXxXx

The next morning Marshall woke up finding himself still in his clothes and on top of his covers on his bed. He had fallen asleep early waiting for M/Marshall to come back from talking to Corrine. He looked over to see Lucas asleep in his bed and M/Marshall camped out in a sleeping bag and mattress on the floor.

'Damn' he thought. 'It wasn't just a bad dream.' Then he realized it was after 8 and they should be getting ready for class. "Lucas, Mirror boy! time to get up".

"What are we going to do with him?" Lucas asked Marshall once they were dressed

"He can't just hang around in here all day" Lucas continued

"Well he's going to have to" Marshall said harshly as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

xXxXx

"Marshall!" Josie called as she left her classroom after the beginning of lunch bell rang.

"Hey Josie" Marshall said gloomily

"Why the long face I thought you'd be pretty happy after last night" Josie smirked

"What happened last night?" Marshall asked confused

"Don't play dumb I saw you" Josie said in a singsong voice.

"Doing what?" Now Marshall was really confused

"Do I have to spell it out"

"Apparently"

"Last night, you and Corrine, outside playing a round of tonsil hockey" Josie teased

"Wha…" Marshall started, and then it hit him. He turned around and ran down the hallway with a look of serious anger on his face.

Josie stood there surprised. She hadn't spoken to Corrine all day. She had a slight feeling she was avoiding her. 'Strange' she thought. 'Why would he try to cover it up?' and then it hit _her_. "Oh no" she thought aloud. Because there just so happened to be 2 Marshall Wheelers in the world right now and she had a feeling she had just teased the wrong one.

xXxXx

"Corrine!" Marshall yelled up the stairs at his friend who was just opening the door to her room. He ran up the stairs, skipping every second one.

"Yeah" Corrine said not looking him in the eye.

"When were you planning on telling me that you're in a relationship with me in another universe?" he said angrily.

"Oh no" Corrine gasped and went inside, followed by a very distraught Marshall.

"How did you find out?" Corrine said quietly, still avoiding eye contact.

"Josie saw you guys making out last night. She mistook him for me" he said annoyed

Everything Corrine had feared that morning had come true. 'Now he hates me' she thought.

"Listen" she started "that time I went through the mirror we…kind of had a…thing" she struggled to find the right word. Marshall scoffed and looked annoyed.

"What so the Marshall Wheeler you know isn't good enough for you?" he asked

"NO!" Corrine screamed and started to whimper, "the only reason I like him is because he is YOU!" she cried and then turned away and said in a quiet voice "or at least the closest thing that I'm ever going to get".

Marshall was silent. He lost all his anger and smiled. He walked over to Corrine and put his arms around her.

"He may have different ways of expressing himself than me, but we obviously feel the same way about you" he whispered ear. Then he kissed her.

Corrine then realized that kissing the Marshall that she knew brought her a new kind of feeling than the other Marshall did. In that moment, all the doubts, all the worries that she had in her mind suddenly vanished and she knew that Saturday night was going to be the best night of her life.

xXxXx

Z had called an emergency science club meeting at lunchtime. Lucas, Vaughn, Josie and M/Marshall were all in his office talking when Marshall and Corrine walked in hand in hand. Josie and Lucas clapped while Vaughn whistled and Z beamed at them. M/Marshall stood there nodding and then smiled.

"I think I just found the reason I was sent here" he said

Corrine smiled at him. "How are you going to get back?" she asked

"Same way I got here I guess" he said and nodded towards the science office floor.

Corrine let go of Marshall's hand and hugged M/Marshall. Then the real Marshall shook hands with his double and stepped back.

Then M/Marshall turned to Josie "You know what's strange, in my world you're going out with Lucas, not Vaughn" and then in a flash of light, he was gone.

A/N- Ok I know I said it would be a week but I suddenly got the urge to write so I hope you like it coz I'm quite proud of this chapter. The next ones the actually ball so it'll be back to Josie and Lucas and not much more of Corrine and Marshall. Plz review!


	6. The Big Night!

Chapter 6

The next couple of days went quickly and soon enough it was Saturday. Josie couldn't take her mind off what M/Marshall had said before he left. Did that mean that Lucas did still like her? Because both Marshalls had felt the same way about Corrine so maybe that meant that Lucas did actually like her. These thoughts consumed every waking hour of her day and Lucas even made much appreciated appearances in her dreams….

xXxXx

"Dude, I think we should start getting ready now" Marshall told Lucas after their 8th game of foozeball

"But we still have an hour and a half" Lucas said confused

"I know but I just want to look….nice" Marshall replied while blushing

"OK pretty boy let's go" Lucas laughed

xXxXx

"Ok, ready!" Corrine squealed excitedly

"Wow, Corrine" Josie exclaimed, "you look really good"

Corrine was wearing a dark red, satin, strapless dress that hung loose just above her ankles. Her hair was softly crimped and half up, half down.

"Not as good as you" Corrine stated

"Right…let's go they'll be waiting" Josie said

xXxXx

"Wow!" Marshall gasped as Corrine came up to him just outside the school, where limo shuttles were running down too the destination

"Thank you" Corrine said as she gave him a quick kiss as he presented her with a rose

"Where Josie?" Vaughn asked

"Coming, she had a little shoe problem, she's not really good with heels" Corrine laughed

"Right" Vaughn replied "you guys go on, we'll see you there later" he said as he turned to go find his date.

xXxXx

The Elliot Manor was a huge old house just down the road from Blake Holsey. The giant ballroom looked like something out of a dream, the marble floor was crowded with students dancing, the high ceilings were littered with balloons and streamers. Marshall and Corrine spotted Lucas standing alone near the punch bowl.

"Hey buddy, where's Katie?" Marshall asked

"Over there" Lucas pointed "talking with her friends"

"I'm sorry Lucas" Corrine said sympathetically

"For what? she's a dull as a doorknob, it was like talking to a wall" Lucas laughed but then stopped, as he had just seen Josie standing at the top of the stairs.

She was almost unrecognizable, her dress was an emerald green classic ball gown and the top had a pattern of flowers made of brown ribbon, the sleeves gracefully rested on the sides of her shoulders, a belt made of the same, green material was joined near her belly button by a small, fake emerald, the bottom flowed all the way to the floor, just revealing the sparkly brown high heels on her feet when she walked. Her hair was curled and clipped back by a hair clip on both sides. The way she walked down the stairs was very Cinderella like. As she approached them Lucas _and_ Marshall had to close their mouths.

"Hey guys" Josie blushed

"Hey Josie, where's Vaughn?" Corrine asked

"Probably out back with Madison and the rest of the football team getting drunk" Josie said casually "he invited me but I really didn't want to spend anymore time with him than was absolutely necessary" she sighed.

"So, wait" Lucas started "you _don't _like Vaughn?"

Josie shook her head "Not really"

Lucas brightened up

"I love this song!" Corrine suddenly gasped "Marshall let's dance" she ordered and ushered him away as she whispered in Josie's ear "By the way, Lucas's date was a bust-he's all yours"

Josie laughed silently "So, where's your date Lucas?"

"Don't know, don't care," he said as he stood there awkwardly

"Oh, wanna dance?" Josie blurted out

"Yes" Lucas said as he tried not to sound over-eager

They walked out into the middle of the room and started dancing. Then almost on cue the song changed to a slow, sweet ballard. Josie smiled and slowly put her arms around Lucas's neck. He smiled back and put his arms around her waist. After a while Josie rested her head on his chest. Lucas all of a sudden was very tense but he soon relaxed and enjoyed the moment.

"This is nice" Josie murmured

"Yeah it is" Lucas replied quietly

"Lucas" Josie stuck her head up "why did you ask Katie to the ball?"

"Honestly, because I thought that I didn't have a shot with you so Marshall said I should ask someone else"

"And you listened to him?"

"Yes"

Josie laughed, "Well that was very stupid". Then she stood on tiptoes and kissed him on the lips, "because I would have said yes" she whispered in his ear.

Lucas's grin spread right across his face. He had finally got the girl of his dreams.

xXxXx

A/N- PLZ give me tips on how to make this chapter better because I'm not really happy with it :-(. Thanks for the other reviews though, you guys are AWSOME!


	7. The Morning After

Chapter 7

Josie woke up on Sunday morning quite content and not even minding it was early on a Sunday. She rolled over and stared out the window as she recapped last night's events. She smiled at the way Lucas had held her hand on the ride back to school. She closed her eyes as she remembered the warmness of his lips on hers as he had shyly kissed her at her door, she laughed at the way Corrine and Marshall had been caught by Durst saying a rather passionate goodnight. She got out of bed and had a feeling of happiness wash over her as she thought about the fact she had the entire day to spend with Lucas. Just the two of them.

xXxXx

"Hey honey" Josie said sarcastically as she came up behind Lucas who was sitting with Marshall and Corrine at a table outside.

"Good morning" Lucas smiled and pulled her closer as she sat down

"Had a good night then I assume" Marshall teased

"Sounds like you two did as well" Lucas sniggered "you should have heard Durst sequel when he found them" he said to Josie

"I did" she replied "I went out to see if Corrine was actually going to bed and caught them myself in a _very compromising_ position" she said hysterically. Now all four of them were in fits of giggles.

"Josie, can I talk to you" a voice asked behind them

"Alone, now" Vaughn said gesturing towards the field

Josie made a sympathetic look to Lucas and nodded at Vaughn. She felt she at least owed him that.

"What's up?" she asked once they had walked out of earshot of the others

"I want to apologize for last night" he said

"Apology accepted" Josie said sincerely

"I want to make it up to you, like dinner or something" he suggested

"Actually, I'm kinda going out with…Lucas now" she said timidly

"Lucas?" Vaughn said confused "When did this happen?" he asked

"Last night" Josie said defensively "Right after you ditched me for your horny, popular friends" she said and walked off without so much as a 'Goodbye'

xXxXx

"You know what" Corrine said as lay next to Marshall on his bed, her head on his chest. "This is the best week of my life" she smiled

"Agreed" he said and pecked her lightly.

"Get a room" Josie said and chucked a pillow at the two from the beanbag chair she was sharing with Lucas on the other side of the dorm.

"But it has been good, hasn't it" Lucas smiled at Josie

"Absolutely" she said playfully and then whispered something in his ear about going to talk alone.

As they got up and left the room they heard Marshall call out "Take your time" and then playful giggles from him and Corrine.

Once Josie and Lucas were down the hall in the girl's dorm. Josie faced Lucas and took hold of both his hands.

"You know, this time last week I thought that liked Vaughn" she said not breaking eye contact. Lucas suddenly regretted his decision to come. His heart lifted when Josie added "But"

"I don't know, there was something that hit me when he approached me to ask me to the ball. All I could think about was…you" she was now close to tears, not out of sadness but the overwhelming emotion that she was expressing. As the tears started falling down her face Lucas pulled her into a tight hug. After a while she looked up at him and quietly whispered "Thank you"

"For what?" Lucas asked gently

"You made the Spring Fling what I pictured it was going to be like. Dancing with the most perfect male specimen of the planet" she laughed

"Glad I could be of assistance" Lucas said softly and then pulled her into a soft kiss that was possibly the most wonderful thing that either of them had ever experienced. It really had been the best week of their lives. And to think, all it took was a innocent announcement of a school dance on a sunny, Spring afternoon.

xXxXx

A/N- Ok final installment how did you like the whole thing? If you did like it don't worry this won't be my last Strange Days fic but the next one will be a completely different story, I might re-write the 6th chapter of this fic (coz, again, I'm not completely happy with it) but whatever it is I think I'll take a break from the whole writing thing for a while, Maybe I might write the occasional one-shots. Thanks for all the reviews throughout the whole story and I will miss reading the new ones every time I update so all you guys better review even if you hadn't before! ;-)


End file.
